¿Me podrías seguir esperando?
by Hayashi-san
Summary: Prusia sabe que pronto va a desaparecer, pero no planea hacerlo pronto. El espera que Fritz lo siga esperando.


Soy solo el recuerdo de mis glorias pasadas, un recordatorio, nada más. Un recuerdo que tarde o temprano desaparecerá. Las naciones no mueren, pero yo, yo…... yo ya no soy una nación. Solo una memoria, que se vuelve más y más transparente, y con detalles desapareciendo, olvidadas, al igual que mis logros.

Oh, padre Fritz.

¿Hace cuanto que no te veo?

(¿Hace cuanto que no puedo decir tu nombre sin que me caigan esas lagrimas?)

El tiempo corre rápido, las grandes batallas de espadas y armadura han desaparecido, ahora son armas de fuego y bombas, que destruyen todo a su paso. La diversión de los bares dejan de aparecer, hay más personas ahogando sus penas, que riendo de la vida.

La tecnología avanza a ritmos que ya no puedo seguir, las cartas que tardaban días o meses en llegar, ahora solo en un clic y sin tinta con papel, el mensaje llega en un segundo. Los edificios llegan tan alto que llegan a los cielos, ¿tú lo creerías que era el trabajo de un dios? Tal vez, pero lo hizo la raza humana.

Ya no me consideran un país, he roto mi promesa contigo, te dije y prometi que duraría más, mucho más. Pero tuve que desaparecer.

¿Has reencarnado?

Deseo que si, viviras bien de seguro, con todo el talento que tenías. Me habías guiado a la gloria en mis tiempos pasados, ¿Guiaras a otros al éxito de nuevo? ¿Podrias ser un profesor? Tal vez seras una celebridad, de esas a las que todos te admiran y desean ser como tú. ¿Habras nacido frances como tu deseabas antes? Quizas.

Oh, padre Fritz.

Mis heridas ya no se curan como antes, el tiempo y mi ahora titulo de ex-nación, ya estan cobrando factura. Intento recordarles a todos que sigo aquí, que nunca me olviden, incluida mi asombrosidad. No quiero dejarles un hoyo, quiero que rian conmigo mientras puedan, para que no se arrepientan más tarde.

Siento como me desvanezco poco a poco, el día en que mi temor más grande su cumpla, se acerca a gran velocidad. A la muerte no le temo, sino que herida les dejare a ellos. A veces pienso que así se sienten los humanos de gran edad, saben que sus vidas estan siendo chupadas ante el tiempo, sus corazones dejaran de latir muy pronto, ahora ven nostalgia sus días de juventud.

Oh, padre Fritz.

Me siento tan debil ante todo, mi bruder, Alemania que antes era tan lindo y pequeño ha crecido a ser hombre, hecho y derecho. Pasa tanto tiempo con Italia, y poco conmigo, si lo hace, solo se queja lo holgazán que soy.

¿Mis amigos o el resto?

Ellos ya no pasan tanto tiempo conmigo, tienen asuntos más importantes que hacer, o tienen que pasar con alguien el rato. No me importa mucho, la soledad es divertida. ¿Verdad?

El sexo solo es un consuelo, un consuelo que me dice que todavía hay calor. Nunca encontrare a mi verdadero amor, eso es seguro, Hungría está enamorada del señorito adicto al piano. No me importa, no me afecta, así es mejor, la soledad es muy divertida. Por eso rio y rio.

Son solo amantes pasajeros, mujeres y a veces hombres, que nunca más veré en mi vida, excepto por esa noche de lujuria. El olor a sexo vivido, y los recuerdos más, pero es muerto, sin sentimiento. Es solo un consuelo.

Oh, padre Fritz.

¿Estarás decepcionado de mi?

Creo que si, ¿O no?

Negarias con la cabeza, me pasarias el brazo por el hombro, me dirigirías al sótano donde vivo, agarrarias un par de cervezas, me pasarias una, y sonreirás, hablaríamos por horas, en aquella privacidad. Solo estoy fantaseando, soñando algo que jamás va a pasar. Un anhelo que se ha vuelto mi pequeña obsesión.

Has sido el padre, hermano, y amigo, que nunca tuve. Te lo agradeceria, pero no tengo suficientes "gracias" para darte, de hecho esa palabra es muy pequeña.

Oh, padre Fritz

¿Me sigues cuidando desde la muerte?

Eres terco, estaba seguro en esos tiempos que nunca morirías, terco por tu insistencia en ser frances, eras y eres un gran terco. Eras humano, pero lo olvide, esos momentos que pude vivir contigo fueron más inmortales que todos los por siempre.

Eres tan terco que de seguro desafiaste incluso a la personificación de la Muerte, solo para poder cuidarme.

Fuiste un padre al enseñarme algo que nunca supe.

Un hermano mayor, por guiarme.

Y un amigo, al poder ver mis colores verdaderos.

Oh, viejo Fritz.

Así te llamaba yo.

Suena íntimo, como un apodo que solo el mejor amigo puede decir.

Padre Fritz.

Es mi otro apodo para ti, por ser el padre que nunca tuve.

¿Tal vez debería decirte Hermano Fritz?

Hermano... hermano suena bien. ¿Verdad bruder Fritz?

Oh, padre Fritz.

Conserve tu flauta hasta el fin. Pero se la he dado a mi hermanito. Le prometí que algún día, tocariamos juntos, pero podía tener tu flauta, y mientras aprende a tocar. Espero que no te importe. Se que la va a cuidar muy bien, así que no te preocupes.

Tengo a su pareja, la flauta que me hiciste para acompañarte, no la he usado mucho. Pues prefería sentarme a oirte tocar esas suaves melodías.

Melodías que solo recordarlas me hacen volver a aquel pasado lejano. En donde luchábamos a la par, te oía tocar esa flauta, bebíamos juntos, y conversabamos de tonterias.

Oh, padre Fritz.

Sigue esperándome, no planeo llegar pronto cerca tuyo. Quiero estar aquí, en el mundo de los vivos, por más tiempo. Sigo luchando por más tiempo acá.

No dejare a mis amigos y mundo pronto sin su Asombroso y Increible Prusia.

Así que esperame.

Llegaré más tarde.

 **No se porque me gusta tanto escribir cosas tristes, pero ame mucho escribir esto, aunque mi kokoro se ha roto en pedacitos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic. Y hasta proxima vez que escriba.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
